Toma De Mi
by smithsbabe65
Summary: SAYA A very AU song fic written from Maya's POV. Takes place during that little picnic in Truth or Consequences. Please R & R!


**Toma De Mí**

**(Take From Me)**

**Summary**: That's right, bitches, this is Saya. Don't like, don't read! This is based on the music and lyrics of the Jennifer Lopez track "Toma De Mi" from the "El Cantante" sound track.

**A/N**: Personally I thought the movie, "El Cantante" sucked, but I love Hector Lavoe's music (being Puerto Rican, it comes natural) so I bought the CD. When I listened to the last track on the album, I thought the lyrics fit the Saya pairing perfectly.

The song is sung is Spanish, but I did my best to translate it for you and incorporate the words in this one-shot. I hope you like it. This is written from Maya's POV and takes place during that cute little picnic from last night's episode! Very AU and somewhat fluffy.

And oh, I don't own Heroes or any of the lyrics mentioned herein, so please don't sue me!

lllll

As I sit in this tranquil setting disconnected from the world I've known, I can't help but smile. Everything is so beautiful here, so peaceful. From the deep blue of the lake to the green, green grass, this park is a far cry from the sweltering little tropical town I grew up in, in Santo Domingo.

_En medio del mar_

_(In the center of the sea)  
_

_Buscando un puerto y anclar_

_(Searching for a port, a haven)  
_

_Tu vienes y vas_

_(You come and go)  
_

_Asi como las olas_

_(Just like the waves)  
_

_Soñando solo en tu libertad_

_(Dreaming of only your freedom)_

I don't know if it's the wine, but for the first time in months, I feel at peace, completely serene. Sadly, I know that until I see Dr. Suresh, I've been given only a temporary reprieve from the curse that continually torments me and gnaws at my insides.

But right now that doesn't seem to matter.

Although I do not deserve it, God has sent me a rare gift from above. He has sent me an angel, a protector and guide in the form of the kind man that now sits beside me. His brown eyes are warm, his smile seems genuine.

My brother Alejandro doesn't trust him though, but I have faith that Gabriel will lead us to salvation and ultimately to my absolution.

That doesn't stop Alejandro though, from trying his best to plant seeds of doubt in my mind. He whispers to me that Gabriel guards a dark secret and an even darker purpose.

But I refuse to listen. I love Alejandro, but he is wrong. Gabriel is a kind man, a just man that only wishes to help me.

He has told me so. So I continue to believe.

And now, as I gaze up at the man that my brother accuses of being a monster, wolf in sheep's clothing, I know in my heart that he is good.

_Sin admitir que la verdad te da miedo  
__(You refuse to admit that you fear the truth)_

_Volver amar_

_(To love again)_

_  
Y yo te quiero liberar_

_(I only want to free you)_

_  
Y tu no vez lo que te puedo dar_

_(But you do not see what I can give you)_

Then something truly frightening and bizarre happens that shakes the very foundations of my deep rooted faith. Gabriel suddenly transforms himself into this harsh snarling _thing! _He's ferocious, more animal than man, a rabid dog foaming at the mouth spewing horrible, painful lies. His eyes are hard and filled with hate. And the easy smile that has won my heart is now an angry, mocking sneer that I don't recognize.

I am fearful now, where is my angel, my Gabriel? Who is this imposter that has taken his place?

Whoever he his, accusations fly out of his mouth in rapid succession. Damning words that cut deeply into my fragile soul, tearing away at the flimsy bit of hope that had I held onto so desperately all these past weeks.

He taunts me with his voice, hissing like a treacherous serpent. I am to blame for all of the deaths I've caused…guilty of killing Alejandro's cheating bitch of a wife…guilty as sin.

He believes that I somehow wanted Maria dead, that I actually enjoyed watching her die.

Perhaps on some level I did, but so what? She deserved it for hurting Alejandro!

Besides, I did it to protect him, to preserve his honor as a man. What else could I have done?

But when Gabriel abruptly shouts that Alejandro _hates_ me for what I've done, I refuse to accept what must be painfully obvious to him.

Am I that blind? How could I have not seen my brother's revulsion for what I am, for the pain I had caused him?

And in my conflict it happens…

My _curse_, I can feel it, bubbling up from within, black and thick, threatening to ooze out from my eyes to decimate the world.

My mind cries out_, Dios mio, no! __Por favor no! _

But it is too late, la _muerte negra_ is here and there's nothing I can do to stop it!

Through the viscosity of my diseased tears, I see Gabriel fall to the ground.

Oh God, help me, I'm killing him!

Afflicted and dying, he makes a final plea. With a raspy voice, Gabriel begs me to fight my power, as he calls it. He tries to convince me that I can control my ability.

_Toma de mi, toma mi alma y te dare mi alegria  
(Take from me, take my soul and I will give you my joy)_

_Toma mi cuerpo y sanare tus heridads, totalmente  
(Take my body and I will totally heal your pain)_

At first, I am paralyzed by fear. And quickly I realize my strong dependency on Alejandro. Only his touch could save Gabriel but he's refuse to give it.

What now, what do I do? I have to do something or I will have another life on my conscience.

Suddenly, an idea so simple, so basic, comes to me. I take it as a sign from God. I try not to dwell on it too long, so I _act_, I don't think. Of my own volition, I start to slow my breathing, willing my erratic heart beat to return to its normal rhythm. Slowly my vision begins to clear. The black sticky substance gradually washes away as the world comes into focus in bold Technicolor.

_Toma de mi, toma mi fe y sere yo el mar de tu isla  
(Take from me, take my faith and I will be the sea to your island)_

_Toma mi amor y volveras a la vida misma, lentamente  
(Take my love and you will return to life itself, slowly)_

_Es un milagro!_ I did it! I stopped my power all on my own!

Well, maybe not quite. I did have the Lord, the Blessed Virgin and of course my guardian angel, Gabriel helping me, guiding my steps towards this miracle.

Ecstatically and without thinking, I swiftly gather the weakened Gabriel into my arms. It might have been a bold gesture on my part, but I know of no other way to express my joy or my supreme gratitude!

As I continue to hold him tightly against my body, I suddenly realize that he is stroking my hair. And that's when it hits me like a bolt from the blue, I like being in his embrace. The warmth from his lean body soothes me, calms me more than Alejandro ever could.

And that's when I realize that I care for Gabriel, the _man_.

This is the defining moment when he ceases to be an untouchable heavenly creature in my eyes. His wings have definitely been clipped, forcing him to be earthbound.

But I don't mind.

Who wants to love an idol on a pedestal anyway? I'd much rather have a flesh and blood man that understands my power and loves me despite it.

This feels right, it feels good. And I don't care what Alejandro says, I don't regret my feelings.

_No te arrepentiras, no  
(You will not regret it)_

_Ya no des marcha atras  
(Please do not turn back)_

_Ya no des marcha atras  
(Please do not turn back)_

After a long while, Gabriel tells me it's time to head to back to the car where Alejandro, with his angry scowl, will be waiting. I sigh wistfully, but I agree. So we pack up our blanket, the rest of the wine and start to head back walking together hand in hand.

As I give Gabriel's handsome profile a sidelong glance, I know that there will be no turning back. The balance of power has shifted in his favor, since I gave him the deciding vote.

But I do not care. For the first time in a long time, I am happy. And after I explain it to Alejandro, he will be too.

FIN


End file.
